bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:~Akai no Hana~/If Sefia and Kikuri had Omni Evolution
This is what I speculate about Sefia and Kikuri's Omni Evolution. These two were the second to get 7*, so I hope that they will have 8* soon. I'm making this mainly to see how different the actual units will be. 'Thousand Swords Sefia' Normal attack: '''15 hits '''Leader Skill: '''150% boost to the Atk and 60% boost to the Def of light units, 50% boost to BC efficacy, fill 8 BC each turn & 20% boost to all parameters for all units '''Extra Skill: '''20% boost to all parameters and triples normal hit count when Holy Eight is equipped, or renders self able to withstand 1 K.O. attack when HP is below 20% when Spirit Tiara is equipped '''Brave Burst: '''19 combo light attack on all enemies & adds 20% chance to inflict Paralysis and Sick to allies' attack, 35% boost to BC drop rate for 3 turns (300%) '''Super Brave Burst: '''22 combo light attack on all enemies & 35% boost to BC drop rate, 60% boost to critical hit rate, triples normal hit count for 3 turns (530%) '''Ultimate Brave Burst: '''32 combo light attack on all enemies and inflicts 80% attack reduction for 2 turns & triples normal hit count and 350% boost to all parameters for 3 turns (1200%) '''Enhancements: 10- Additional 20% boost to HP and Atk 20- Strengthens to 30% boost (Locked) 20- 90% boost to spark damage 50- Add "30% chance to inflict 50% Atk reduction for 1 turn" to BB/SBB 50- Add "60% boost to critical damage for 3 turns" to BB/SBB 10- Strengthen critical damage boost to 90% (Locked) 40- Add "Fills own BB gauge to max" to SBB 60- Stregthens "Boost to all parameters for all units" to 30% on LS 70- Add "Double hit count with no damage penalty" on LS if Kikuri is on the team 'Hell Princess Kikuri' Normal Attack: '20 hits '''Leader Skill: '''150% boost to Atk and 30% boost to HP of dark units, 50% boost to BC efficacy, fill 12 BC when damage inflicted exceeds 10,000 & 20% boost to all parameters of all units '''Extra Skill: ' 160% damage boost against status-afflicted foes, 20% boost to all parameters and 40% chance of inflicting all status ailments when Scarlet Pin is equipped, or 25% damage reduction when HP is below 50% when Spirit Tiara is equipped '''Brave Burst: '''20 hit combo dark attack on all enemies & adds 20% chance to inflict Curse and Poison to allies' attack, fills 5-7 BC when attacked (300%) '''Super Brave Burst: '''27 hit combo dark attack on all enemies & fills 5-7 BC when attacked,150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to spark damage (530%) '''Ultimate Brave Burst: '''30 hit combo dark attack on all enemies & inflicts additional attack at turn's end (2700%) for 3 turns, 400% boost to Atk, 400% boost to BB Atk, 550% boost to elemental weakness damage for 3 turns (1200%) '''Enhancements 10- Additional 20% boost to HP and Atk 10- 50% boost to critical damage 20- Strengthens to 100% boost (Locked) 20- Increases elemental weakness damage by 100% 40- Boost Atk by 8% for every 1% of HP lost 60- All UBB effects last 5 turns 50- Add "160% damage against status-afflicted foes" to BB/SBB 50- Add "20% chance to recover 20-25% of damage" to BB 70- Add "50% for normal attack to become AoE with no damage penalty" to LS when Sefia is on the team 100- Delay the attack animation to twice the time (just kidding) I hope that they aren't too OP or too weak. Of course, their lore will be based on theories of who emerged victorious in their fight in the other world. Category:Blog posts